Numerous types of weight sensing devices have been developed for determining the weight of a load applied to a vehicle seat. One type of weight sensing device is mounted within the seat cushion of a vehicle seat. Another type of sensing device is mounted between the seat and the vehicle body. Typically, a transducer is used to convert a load applied to the seat into an electrical signal indicative of the applied load.